


My Wish

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaede still feels guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wish

Kaede would never admit to having a crush on Inuyasha. She knew he loved her sister with all his heart. He was going to give up his demon blood for Kikyou. She hoped that one day he could love her as much.

She had secretly wished that Kikyou would just disappear and she could be with him. She regretted her wish when they turned on each other.

She went often to the Goshinboku tree to apologize to his pinned form for her secret wish coming partially true. She still hoped that one day the rest would come true as well.


End file.
